herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Spyro Doomfire
Spyro Doomfire '(スパイロ・ドゥーム火災 Supairo do~ūmu kasai) is A Mysterious Friendship Creature, the Main Antagonist With a Personality of an Anti-Villainess, later Deuteragonist of the Horrific Comedy YouTube Anime, ''Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten. ''And The Main Protagonist of its spinoff, ''The Punkettes. She Has a pet Pikachu named "Pika". She is the Leader of The Punkettes Club, And is Very Mature and Strict about Fighting. She Is Also The President of Plunkettes Academy's Student Council. With Junko Enoshima Being The Vice President. Appearance Spyro Looks like Stocking Anarchy, but with blue headphones with a mic and scouter, a green pack, red gloves, a brooch, Sonic the Hedgehog shoes, gems and wings. On her school Days, She wears A Black Blazer with A Spiked Ponytail and a Vest. Personality Spyro's aura contains her mood, green when content, blue when saddened, red when angry, and black when insane/Ballistic. However, Spyro is Friendly, Heroic, Shy, Cute, Kind, Selfless, Sexy, And Generous. Spyro Suffers from A Disease That makes her Go Insane, Cruel, Sadistic, And Brutal Called The Boboku Syndrome. Spyro Switches to her Mysterious, Blunt, Psychotic, Dangerous, Vengeful, Merciless, And Murderous Side Whenever faced with a personal subject. Spyro Can Spot Lies Very Easily. When she feels backed into a corner, she will often reveal disturbing information about other characters or past events to scare the person into submission. Spyro Is Seen as The Most Serious Leader yet. Relationships Margra Batto Margra Batto Is Spyro's Friendly Rival And Team Rival, And Spyro was A Former Member of the Magicettes, And She (Spyro) made the Punkettes Team. Junko Enoshima Junko Enoshima is one of Spyro's Two Best Friends And One of her Classmates. Enoshima once revealed that both her And Doomfire are Connected one time. However, Doomfire Spyro likes discussing Personal matters with Enoshima Junko. Spyro Doomfire is also Junko Enoshima's Roommate. Twilight Sparkle Clumsy Smurf Kyra Verbeten Leakianmishi Leaki is Spyro's Ghost Friend. Spyro Found Leaki When She Fell from the Cliff, While Running late to School (Although Spyro Survived the Fall, But her Wrist was Injured.) Diffy Diffy seems to like Spyro Doomfire. Spyro, however does not seem to have patience for Diffy, just like Makoto Naegi. Spyro Doomfire was annoyed with Diffy when She and Makoto were trying to get Diffy to eat her green beans. Death The Kid Spyro Somehow seems to Be A neutral with Kid. Despite Her Breasts Are Not Symmetrical. Spyro Punches Kid for it. Midori Gurin Spyro Somehow Seems to Dislike Midori, Despite Being Protective for her, Midori Usually Calls Spyro "Spyro Dev!" While Spyro is trying to her She is NOT A Developer. Like Junko Enoshima Annoying Spyro Doomfire By Changing her Personas, Midori also Annoys Spyro by Asking Questions and Sending E-mails to her. Chorosuki Funosaki Chorosuki is Spyro Doomfire's Boyfriend. Powers and Abilities Powers # Electrokinesis # Technopathy # Magic Crystal Creation # Teleportation # Levitation # Telekinesis # Super Intelligence # Shape-shifting # Size-shifting # Pyrokinesis # Hydrokinesis # Aerokinesis # Cyrokinesis # Super Strength # Super Flexibility # Super Dexterity # Super Durability # Super Endurance # Super Agility # Super Reflexes # Super Speed # Super Hearing # Super Jump # Super Touch # Super Smelling # Training Regimen # Power Headbutt # Superhuman Dancing # Super Stamina # Super Balance # Speed Swimming # Fire Breath # Force-Fields # Invisibility # Size Alteration # Prehensile Tongue # Additional Limbs # Eye Generation # 360-Degree Vision # Animal Imitation # Sharp Claws # Quill Projection # Rocket Flight # Tentacle Extension # Portal Creation # Omnilingualism # Oxygen Independence # Tail Formation # Speed Swimming # Memory Manipulation # Camouflage # Space Survivability # Superpower Manipulation # Magic # Time Travel # Reality Warping # Training Regimen # Geokinesis # Geo-Thermokinesis # Xylokinesis # Atmokinesis # Elemental Transmutation # Psammokinesis # Power Kicking # Chlorokinesis # Super Balance # Speed Swimming # Elasticity # Magic Immunity # Toxikinesis # Acid Manipulation # Goo Manipulation # Blade Retraction # Astral Projection # Weapon Creation # Object Creation # Melting # Gyrokinesis # Anatomical Liberation # Rope Manipulation # Empathy # Deoxygenation # Deflection # Power Headbutt # Electrical Immunity # Transmutation # Ferrokinesis # Regenerative Healing Factor # Psionic Blast # Age Manipulation # Activation & Deactivation # Blood Transformation # Immobilization # Fire Immunity # Cold Immunity # Flight # Data Manipulation # Reflection Manipulation # DNA Manipulation # Wall-Walking # Cyclone Spinning # Conversion # Telepathic Communication # Hypnosis # Dream-Waliking # Dream Manipulation # Illusion Manipulation # Super Form # Werewolf Form # Friendship Form # Summoning # Resurrection # Life Creation # Emotion Manipulation # Animation # Self Spawn # Mana Immunity # Mana Manipulation # Mind Control # Possession # Soul Removal # Haemokinesis # Season Manipulation # Despair Manipulation # Chaos Manipulation # Petrifaction # Havoc Manipulation # Super Scream # Weather Manipulation # Body Part Substitution # Fear Manifestation # Physics Manipulation # Logic Manipulation # Science Manipulation # Nature Manipulation # Paradox Manipulation # Dimension Creation # Convective Ingestion: # Cloud Manipulation # Tickling Inducement # Erasure Immunity # Good Magic # Dark Magic # Papyrokinesis # Heliokinesis # Koniokinesis # Oleumkinesis # Milk Manipulation # Ladyrinth Manipulation # Crystallokinesis # Biokinesis # Chronokinesis # Any Type of Physiology # Any Type of Mimicry # Spatiokinesis # Ultimate Form # Goddess Form # Past Viewing # Duplication # Life and Death Manipulation # Soul Summoning # Exorcism #* As Seen Where Spyro And Junko Remove Jeno Saido from Clumsy Smurf's Body Using Exorcism. # Soul Manipulation # Mediumship #Vectors # Ecological Empathy # Scary Face # Soul Splitting # Soul Trapping # Soul Sealing # Body Switching # Identity Creation # Persusaion # Inner Jaw # Supernatural Cells # Mystical Dancing # Supernatural Blood # Mystical Martial Arts # Mythic Manipulation # Gender Transformation # Siren Song # Kiss Projection # Mental Manipulation # Telepathy # Ring Creation # Soul Creation # Precognition # Necrokinesis # Music Manipulation # Cybernetic Enhancement Form # Gold Manipulation # Jet Pack # Eclipse Manipulation # Disaster Manipulation # Weirdmageddon Manipulation # Earthquake Manipulation # Plasma Manipulation # Yin & Yang Manipulation # The Force # Alchemy # Omnipotence # Good Embodiment # Evil Embodiment # Love Embodiment # Friendship Embodiment # Mental Image Projection # Immortality Abilities # Apathy # Bravery # Indomitable Will # Enhanced Memory # Martial Arts # Blindsight # Weapon Proficiency # Stealth Tactics # Enhanced Charisma # Enhanced Trickery # Enhanced Healing # Enhanced Thievery # Enhanced Craftmanship # Enhanced Inventing # Equipment Usage # One-Man Army Weapons * Blue Buster Sword * Magical Wand of Heroism Known Inventions * The Despair Blaster * The Ultimate Weapon * Friendship Armor History 500 Quintillion Millenniums Ago, Spyro Began Her Life As A Mysterious Friendship Creature, Alongside Her Sisters, Murkana Doomfire, And Hellfire Doomfire. When Spyro Was Young, She was an Average Girl, But was also Usually Shy and is Mainly in a Forest with Animals while Meditating. However, Spyro is Bullied for being a Klutz By a Group of Cruel, Sadistic, And Greedy Bullies. Spyro sometimes quiet. Her Home Planet's Destruction Appearances Movies * Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten: The Movie Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten X Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten Kai Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten: A Fight for Protection Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten: The Punkettes Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten: The Minu Krab Similar Heroes * Silver The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) * Palutena (Kid Icarus) * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Simba The Lion (The Lion King) * Bayonetta * Yandere-chan (Yandere Simulator) * Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill) * Mulan (Disney's Mulan) * Rika Furude (Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni) * Oishi Kawaii (Oishi High School Battle) * Rapunzel (Disney's Tangeled) * Shadow Joe (Character What) * Moses (The Prince of Egypt) * Lucy (Elfen Lied) Quotes Gallery Outfits Spyro Doomfire security outfit full body.png Spyro Doomfire without Gloves.png Original Spyro Doomfire and Pika.PNG Clumsy Smurf's Adventures Characters.PNG|As a Fairy in Clumsy Smurf's Adventures Scenes Spyro Doomfire Riceballs.png|"I got Rice balls!" spyro Doomfire shift.png|Spyro's shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten Marker Scene.png|link=http://herofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Margra_Batto_And_Kyra_Verbeten_Marker_Scene.png Spyro Doomfire Dead Pigeons.png Spyro Doomfire and Junko Enoshima on the rooftop.png|''"Don't forget That Your senses are linked to mine."'' ~Spyro Doomfire to Junko Enoshima on the rooftop of her shelter. Trivia * Spyro shares Similatrites with some heroes and villains. **'Judge Claude Frollo:' Both hate a Certain group. (Frollo hates Gypsies while Spyro Hates Demons.) **'Amon (Legend of Korra):' Both Control Water and People's Blood. **'Kyouko Kirigiri:' Both Wear Gloves to Hide Something (Kyouko wears Gloves to hide her scars, while Spyro wears gloves to hide her gems.) **'Twilight Sparkle:' Both Enjoy Reading, Use Magic, And Both Are Alicorns. (Twilight can Become an Alicorn While Spyro Can Transform into an Alicorn.) **'Lucy (Elfen Lied):' Both Are Victims of Bullying. **'Freddy Krueger:' Both are Dream Masters. **'Moses (The Prince of Egypt):' Both wield a Staff, Met God, turned Water into Blood, and led a Group to Freedom. **'''Ryuko Matoi: '''Both are on Search For the one Responsible for their Tragedies, (Ryuko is on the Search for Nui Harime for the Murder of her Innocent Father, While Spyro is on search for the Rivals for The Destruction of her home planet.) Which led them to Vengeance. Theme Music Category:Important Category:Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten Heroes Category:The Punkettes Heroes Category:KissHeart Heroes Category:SPIKE Chunsoft Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:YouTube Movie Heroes Category:YouTube Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Drama Heroes Category:Creatures Category:Imaginary Creatures Category:False Antagonist Category:Aliens Category:Old Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Ageless Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Shy Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protagonists Category:Protectors Category:Good Darkness Category:Lawful Good Category:Good vs. Good Category:Exorcists Category:Sexy Heroes Category:Serious heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Playful Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Healers Category:Rescuers Category:The Messiah Category:The icon Category:Master Manipulators Category:Masked Heroes Category:Mascots Category:Animal Kindness Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Wizards Category:Alchemist Category:Heroic Sorceresses Category:Omnipotents Category:Animal Heroes Category:Animal Lovers Category:Pyrokinetic Heroes Category:Spatiokinetic Heroes Category:Ergokinetic Heroes Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Aquakinetic heroes Category:Geokinetic Heroes Category:Haemokinetic Heroes Category:Possessors Category:Chronokinetic Heroes Category:Bio-Manipulators Category:DNA Manipulators Category:Biokinetic Heroes Category:Chlorokinetic Heroes Category:Data Manipulators Category:Speedster Category:Heroes with Super-Strength Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroes who can turn Invisible Category:Harshly Treated Victim Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Genius Category:Voice of Reason Category:Pure of Heart Category:Mastermind Category:Force-Field Users Category:Gods/Deities Category:Umbrakinetic Heroes Category:Heroic Knight Of Cerberus Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Narrators